


Switched

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Situation, Bunker, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Switched Bodies, Vibrator, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in season 8 in the bunker) Established wincest. Dean and Castiel wake up in switched bodies. Dean is annoyed. Castiel is uncomfortable. And Sam is very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

Dean instantly knows there’s something wrong when he wakes up on the couch instead of on the bed with Sam. “Sammy?” he calls, then clamps his mouth shut. That is not his voice. “Cas?”

“Dean?”

Dean blinks as Cas…no, wait, that’s…”Wu...”

“Dean, I believe we are in a predicament.” Yeah…that’s got to be Cas…looking exactly like Dean, his arms folded over his bare chest, wearing nothing but Dean’s white boxers, his stance slightly wider than seems necessary. 

“I, uh–“

“Dean! Dean! Where did you go?” Sam’s voice calls out from the bedroom.

“In here,” Dean and Cas both call back.

They both look at each other. Dean is still freaked out by the fact that Cas seems to be wearing his body. He shifts on the couch, trying to get into a more comfortable position but it doesn’t help. He squirms, suddenly itchy, and looks down at himself for the first time this morning. Apparently Cas wears the same stupid clothes all the damn time because he’s looking down at familiar black suit pants and the stupid, itchy and totally unnecessary trench coat.

Dean starts to take off the coat because it’s stuffy and hot in the bunker and he doesn’t understand how the temperature doesn’t seem to affect Cas. Sure the dude is an angel but he’s stuck in a human body like the rest of them. Jesus. It feels much better once he’s free of the coat. Dean tosses it on the floor next to the couch. Cas follows Dean’s movements with the same blank expression that Dean always found creepy. It looks even creepier seeing it on his own face. Dean shudders.

“Okay, so look, we should probably break this to Sam…in a way that won’t, uh, you know, freak him out or whatever,” Dean tells him.

Cas tilts his head, er, Dean’s head. This is so awkward. “Why would he freak out? Hasn’t this happened to him before?”

Dean scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, but that was before ya know...we, uh, yeah.”

“Before the two of you what..? Became romantically involved with each other? I...suppose I can see how it would make this situation slightly more awkward,” Cas says after a moment. Dean frowns as he widens his stance further. 

“Cas…are you okay?” Dean asks carefully.

Cas looks down, frowning. His cheeks are flushed red when he catches Dean’s gaze again. “I, uh, it feels rather uncomfortable down there,” Cas says awkwardly. He doesn’t move from his spot.

Dean has his suspicions and they get confirmed when Sam comes out with a wide grin on his face. He waves a little black remote in his hand and Dean lets out a groan. Sam blinks when he notices Dean’s reaction. “Oh uh hi, Cas,” his brother says awkwardly, fumbling to put the remote away.

Cas is frozen stiff, his whole face heated as the vibrator in his ass comes alive. “For fuck’s sake, Sammy,” Dean grumbles.

Sam freezes in place and looks at Dean. He’s got the ‘oh shit’ face going on. “Is…is that you, _Dean_?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, then looks back to Cas who’s panting with confused pleasure. “Guess you can say me and Cas kind of have a problem.”

Sam follows Dean’s gaze, looking horrified, and taking out the remote hurriedly to turn the vibrator off. He rushes to Cas and says, “Oh god, Cas, god, I’m so sorry.”

Yeah. This is definitely up there on the list of most awkward situations Dean has ever been in.


End file.
